Gallows Mansion Ghosts
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Kid is being haunted by the ghosts of children murdered in the Gallows Mansion after getting his mother back.Obviously his mother is Oc. Based off the Vocaloid song Circle you, Circle you. We invite you into our haunted horror, hope you like it.
1. First Haunting: First Encounter

Kid trudged downstairs, looking like a giant wreck. As he entered the kitchen a loud explosion sounded. Peering through the veil of hair that covered his face, he saw the familiar long sleeved maroon shirt on the woman cooking.

"Mother... please don't use explosives." He sighed, scratching his head. The woman jumped and turned around to stare at her son.

"OH HI KIDDO~!" Yew yelled, throwing her hands up in surprise. "I CAN USE ALL THE EXPLOSIVES I WANT TO COOK MAH TOAST!"

"Mother-"

"END OF CONVOSATION!" She yelled, spinning in circles.

"Mother why do you always say that?" Kid asked, looking at the woman in front of him. She looked exactly like he did, she even had three white stripes in her hair. She was supposed to have killed herself years ago, when she began falling into madness, but somehow she's still alive.

"OH MY GAWD! YOU LOOK HORRIBLE KIDDO~!" She yelled.

"Yew-chan, please stop yelling!" Shinigami said, walking in to join them and stopping to look at Kid."Kiddo~! Wow you look terrible..."

"So I've heard..."Kid mumbled

"Ah. I see your mother told you already?" Shinigami said.

"I TOLD HIM FIRST, SHINIGAMI BOY~!" Yew yelled, pointing at her husband.

"STOP YELLING!" Shinigami ordered her.

"I CAN YELL AS LONG AS I WANT!" Yew retorted. Kid watched what happened next with a bored expression. Shinigami grabbed Yew and they started making out.

"Kid, tell your parents to stop making out!" Liz said, covering Patty's eyes as she walked in.

"I tried, I failed, and I got hit with a frying pan..." Kid told Liz.

**~Later that night~**

It was dark outside, clouds hiding the bloody moon. Somewhere a clock chimed, announcing that it was midnight, the haunting hour. Foot steps echoed along empty halls, light laughter resounded, the laughter of children. Kid woke to the sounds of some one in his room, he guessed that is was probably Liz or Patty. It was more than likely to be Patty since she always came to talk about giraffes when she couldn't sleep. "Go away...It's midnight and I'm tired." Kid muttered one replied, but he could sense a presense in the room.

Sitting up he found himself face to face with a whispy form of a girl in a bloody kimono. She had a red aura, that writhed as she extended one arm out towards Kid's face. Kid's eyes never left hers. They looked exactly like the pair the kishin had. The phantom's hand brushed against Kid's face, and she leaned closer as if inspecting him. Kid couldn't move, he couldn't make a sound, and he held his breath, nervously. This ghost had to leave soon right? The aura around her was enough to scare him, but she looked like the Kishin Asura.

After what felt like ages the ghost pulled back, and Kid decided to run. He leapt out of bed, ran across the dark room, and out the door, screaming. He ran down the hall and turned a corner, stopping abruptly. He fell back, and looked up at two children surrounded by a blue aura. Their clothes were soaked in blood, they couldn't have been older than five years old. The boy had deep gashes on his shoulders, along his arms, and across his neck. The girl's head appeared to have been cut off and sewn back on and she had a large hole where her stomache would've been.

Kid stared at the children in horror, pulling back when they reached out to him. _"Onii-chan...wiwl chu pway wit us Onii-chan?"_ The boy whispered, blood dripping from his open mouth.

_"Yes, Onii-chan...Let's pway Kagome, Kagome..."_ The girl whispered. The children approached Kid, who frantically crawled away from them. Kid's back brushed against someones legs. A small girl with purple hair stood behind him, holding a bloodied stuffed bat. She had an unusally large stitch going through her face, which looked as though it had been beaten horribly. Her cheeks were stained with bloody tears that dripped from her eyes. Kid scrambled to his feet and tried to run only to come face to face with a boy about nine years old. An axe was stuck in his head and his eyes had been torn out so all you saw were the blackness of the empty eye sockets.

Kid tried to run the other way, but was stopped by the two children. Another way was blocked by the girl with the stuffed bat, while the only place left to run was blocked by the first ghost he met. They all formed a circle around him and moved closer, causing him to fall back. Kid stared up at them as they approached chanting_,"Kagome, Kagome."_

Kid closed his eyes and covered his ears."It's just a dream, it's just a dream." Meanwhile the ghosts chanted louder. Kid curled up on the ground, he could hear them as if they were speaking in his mind. He could tell he was crying, but this was to much. Not only were these children, mostly younger, but their fear reflected in their lifeless eyes. The fear of their murderers still showed.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kid shrieked, clutching his head. He closed his eyes tightly.

"KID! OI! CALM IT KIDDO!" Yew yelled, shaking him. Kid forced his eyes open to see Yew, Liz, Patty, and Shinigami. Yew had a worried look on her face while she stared into his eyes. Her pumpkin eyes were filled with confusion, tiredness, and worry."It's okay Kiddo. It's okay, I promise." Yew hugged Kid tightly. After Kid had calmed down, he scanned the area for the ghosts. When he saw nothing he was confused, he remembered being surrounded by ghosts moments ago. He apologized to everyone and went back to bed.

Climbing into the covers he barely heard the soft whispers of small children,_"Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man. Let's go back to where it all began..."_

**I just HAD to make eight dots at the end of the last line. Lol. Kid would've flipped his lid otherwise. Well, hope you enjoyed it. We'll be making ch.2 soon...**

**~ Crimson Stained Dragon and The kishin Mirium**


	2. Second Haunting: Yewchan

The next morning, Kid walked to the kitchen to see Yew sitting there drinking coffee. She looked up at Kid,"Morning Kiddo! Ya feel better? Look, I made breakfast." Kid stared at her as if she just said she was going to blow up the world.

"Mother? Are you okay?" Kid asked,"You haven't set the kitchen on fire. And you haven't been yelling."

"Oh. Well, you should know this by now! I've been living here for a month and I'm like this when I'm worried or going to freak out. Like the time one of the vases was off by 4 centimeters and I-"

"That's enough! What are you worried about?"Kid said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Just how you were acting last night. Why don't you tell Mama-chan what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, mother."

"Tell Mama-chan now!"Yew gets up and starts shaking Kid roughly.

"But, mother I-"

"END OF CONVOSATION!"

"I was trying to tell you!"

"Oh. Well then continue, boy. Mama-chan commands you."

"Well, last night I saw some ghosts. Five to be exact, all of them were younger than me and I think they were murdered. Did this house ever belong to anyone else?"

"Oh yeah! It belonged to an old friend of mine first, her room was yours. Then she died and some crazy cult of scientists took over for a few centuries, experimenting on children to see if they could find a way to become immortal. "

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah, but if you really saw ghosts, then you should be careful. There are a few vengeful ones, and the young ones don't know what to do. If they want a new friend, they won't hesitate to kill some one."Yew said, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on the knuckles. She crossed her legs, and turned serious, which was rare considering this is YEW-CHAN we're talking about.

"Are you being serious for once?" Kid said in confusion.

"Of course I am Kiddo! I have to warn my boy before he gets himself slaughtered by vengeful or lonely ghost children!" Kid's expression turned to horror as he considered the many ways he could be killed by the phantoms. He shivered at the thought of ending up like some of the ones he'd seen, like the boy without eyes. Kid wondered for a moment how many more ghosts there could be, lurking in his home."Well, would you look at the time! Young meisters and their weapons should be in school soon~! Then I can go get drunk off my ass and pass out on the couch just like I used to when I first married your father~!"

"Oh... M-mother?" Kid said as his mother dragged him to the door where Liz and Patty stood waiting for him.

(At Shibusen)

"Kid!" Maka said, running over and waving. Kid was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the sandy haired meister run over.

"Hello, Maka." He said, trying to seem normal. EPIC FAIL on his part. His shivering form said otherwise to his friends, and his eyes kept darting around as though he was looking for something.

"Kid? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked as she and Black Star approached.

"Yeah Kid, you look terrible. Did Patty threaten you again, cause last time I was the one who got shot...that was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Black Star said, glancing at Patty suspicously. Liz shook her head.

"Kid's busy having a mental breakdown at the moment, but he refuses to tell us anything. Maybe we should ask Yew-chan, she'll tell us." Liz mumble, her answer becoming more one sided. Yew appeared seemingly from no where, wearing only a skimpy shirt and underwear and waving around an empty vodka bottle.

"THAT'S KID'S MOM?" Black Star asked, yelling, mouth hanging open.

"HELLO~~~!"Yew said, grinning broadly and raising the bottle to her lips. Lowering the bottle she frowned."WHAT? EMPTY? OH, F***ING HELL NO! IMA KEEL SOMEONE FER DIS!" She smashed the bottle on the ground and picked up the largest piece, waving it around.

"Yew-chan, calm down..." Liz said avoiding the glass.

"I-I'll go get father..." Kid muttered, slipping away.

"Yew-chan? Can you tell us what's wrong with Kid?" Maka asked.

"HUH...? OH, YAH, YAH. KIDDO'S BEIN' HAUNTED BY LITTLE GHOST KIDS! HAHA, KIDDO'S BEIN' HAUNTED, KIDDO'S BEIN' HAUNTED! MAN, I'D HATE TA LIVE IN DAT POOR SAPS HOUSE!" Yew said waving her hand around.

"Yew!" Shinigami yelled walking over."What have I told you about showing up at Shibusen drunk?"

"AHH, I'VE DONE WORSE! REMEBER WHEN KIDDO WAS IN PRE-SCHOOL?"

"Oh my God, what did you do when I was in pre-school?" Kid asked. Yew opened her mouth to answer but Shinigami covered it.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO ANSWER THAT, YEW-CHAN!" Batting his hand away she quickly blurted it out.

"IDROVEACARTHROUGHKID'SFIRSTPRE-SCHOOL!IWASSOOOOOOOWASTEDIDIDN'TREALIZEWHATIWASDOING!HAHAHHAHAHAH!YOUR POOR TEACHER!"

"What?"

"She drove a car through the pre-school and ran over your teacher because she was drunk." Shinigami said.

"...WTF! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MOTHER?"

"Hahahahahah! I WAS SOOOOOOO WASTED REMEMBER? I STILL REMEMBER THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN I STUMBLED OUT OF THE CAR DRUNK AND CALLED YOU. WE HAD TO GET SHINIGAMI TO TAKE YOU HOME, CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GET IN THE CAR WITH MEH!"

"Why would you try to get him in the car with you?" Maka yelled.

"CAUSE SHINIGAMI COULDN'T DRIVE!" Yew yelled back.

"Father can I go home? I've got a headache now and I'm kind of afraid to stay here while mother's drunk."

"I was going to have you leave anyways. She gets violent when I try to tell her not to do something..."

"Okay..."

**Hahahaha! Poor Kid, his mom is nuts!**

**From CrimsonStainedDragon and the Kishin Mirium**


	3. Third Haunting: Warning

Kid layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had just got back home and was waiting for the familiar argueing of his parents. Usually they would be back a few minutes after him, Shinigami either dragging or carrying a drunk Yew. Yew screaming and yelling complaints or insults at him. It had been an hour since he got back and he had not heard either of them. He looked at the clock.

12:79 PM.

Kid stared at the clock, that wasn't right. There was no such time as 12:79, maybe some one was messing with him? That had to be it, some one was just pranking him, probably Yew. Kid reassured himself, relaxing again. He felt confident that this was just a prank, it had to be. He kept watching the clock, though, and was shocked at what happened next. The clock number changed.

13:00

No AM or PM, just 13:00. Kid was about to dismiss it as part of the prank, after all that was kind of like something you'd see in a horror film, until he heard the voices.  
>"<em>Onii-chan~" <em>They whispered sweetly, kindly. Kid didn't need to turn around, he recognized the voices of the two children. He ran out of the room, decicing to go to the kitchen. While walking down the hall he hurried past more ghosts. There were so many of them, some watched him, some waved, some completely ignored him, but five of them followed him.

It was the first ghosts he'd met and he felt uneasy with them. They were whispering among themselves, what they said he couldn't hear and he wasn't sure knowing was a good thing. "_Onii-chan, help us..." _The little five year old ghost said.

_"Don't go downstairs Onii-chan, they are waiting..." _The girl with her head stitched on added.

The girl that resembled the Kishin walked next to Kid_."If you go downstairs they'll catch you. The thirteenth hour is upon us you know." _Kid ignored them and walked downstairs, towards the kitchen. He entered and looked around, nothing in there, no Yew, no ghosts, yet he felt like someone was watching him. The Kishin girl chased after Kid, grabbing his arm.

"_Please heed the warning and leave! They are here! Run, child! Do not allow them to do to you as they have done to me and the others!" _she said, her lifeless, see through eyes were wide, showing her terrified expression. Kid ignored her, frowning as he continued to ignore her pleas to return to his room. Foot steps echoed in the hall behind them. Freezing, the dead girl's eyes locked onto the door as it was broken down. Yew stood in the doorway, her face red from the booze she had been drinking.

"OH MI GAWD! KURAI-SAMA'S BACK FROM THE GRAVE~~!" She yelled, passing out drunk. The kishin girl's face just looked unfazed.

"_Well, at least your mother hasn't changed. She's still the lazy assed drunk I knew._" She stated, disappearing into the wall. Kid just stared at his drunk mother before sighing and dragging her to the couch.

**~ Crimson Stained Dragon and The Kishin Mirium**


End file.
